Ciento Cincuenta Preguntas Después
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Los Vengadores toman una prueba de compatibilidad y cada uno termina con una lista de sus mejores posibles parejas. Parece un desastre total. Hasta que ya no lo es.


Traducción del Fic: **150 Questions Later** **,** de **agentsimmons** (link al fic y su autora en mi perfil)

 **Resumen:** Los Vengadores toman una prueba de compatibilidad y cada uno termina con una lista de sus mejores posibles parejas. Parece un desastre total. Hasta que ya no lo es.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios y demás dueños. El fic a su autora original y la traducción y adaptación a mí.

 **Ciento Cincuenta Preguntas Después**

—Mierda. Estoy jodido.

La atención de todos se vuelve hacia el arquero que acaba de murmurar los suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchen.

Los Vengadores están descansando después de una batalla, ninguno dispuesto a hacer otra cosa que no fuera simplemente sentarse en sus pequeños mundos separados. Thor está viendo una película, Steve y Nat la ven parcialmente al mismo tiempo que hacen sus cosas —Natasha lee una revista y Steve lee una página de chistes de la que todavía se entregan copias impresas por suscripción. Mientras tanto, Tony y Bruce se han sentado en el sofá de dos plazas con una gran tablet que les sirve para relajarse con la ciencia, esbozando mejoras potenciales para el Quinjet.

Ahora, por supuesto, todos miran a Clint con curiosidad. Él levanta la vista de su ordenador portátil y es claro que se divide entre soltar la sopa o no, pero suspira y se encoge de hombros, como diciendo "¿por qué no?"

—Uno de los nerds en tecnología de la Academia creó…—, mira su ordenador y lee textualmente:— El mayor algoritmo existente de la personalidad. Es un proyecto en curso abierto a todos los agentes y empleados de SHIELD que quieran participar con el fin de obtener datos externos—. Levanta la vista otra vez—. Es un maldito test de la personalidad, eso seguro. Te da una lista con los mejores cinco compañeros que probablemente sean compatibles contigo. Incluso se actualiza cuando hay nuevos datos para crear nuevas y mejores opciones. Dice que aunque alguna persona esté en tu lista no significa que tú estarás necesariamente en la de él o ella, lo que indica que en general una persona o algún conflicto puede ser resuelto antes de llegar a la compatibilidad más fuerte. Las dos primeras personas en la lista son más compatibles y por lo tanto lo más propicios para ser una buena pareja.

Clint se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Todos le miran en silencio por un momento, pensando en el extraño algoritmo.

—Está bien, antes que nada, _nerd en tecnología_ es ofensivo— responde primero, claro, Tony—. En segundo lugar, probablemente este chico tiene dos maestrías o, diablos, incluso un doctorado. ¿Pero está perdiendo el tiempo en crear un Tinder ***** glorificado exclusivo para los trabajadores de SHIELD?

—Bueno, aquí dice…— interrumpe Bruce y Tony mira su tablet con el ceño fruncido—… que mientras se esté experimentado socialmente ahora, el objetivo es el desarrollo de la tecnología para el avance en la compatibilidad de pareja en el campo y la oficina, para adecuar a los posibles agentes en objetivos y misiones y más—, se encoge de hombros—. Parece plausible.

—¿Estás pensando seriamente en tomar esta prueba de chica adolescente, Bruce? ¿En serio? ¿Tú?— inquiete Tony mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Tengo curiosidad. Miau— responde Bruce inexpresivo.

—Bien, bien. Lo haremos en nombre de "la ciencia"— dice Tony con comillas y todo—. Además, sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando haces ruidos de gato.

—¿Los hace a menudo?— pregunta Clint con una expresión ligeramente perturbada.

—¿En serio quieres que te respondan a eso?— replica Natasha.

—Creo que esto suena divertido— interviene Steve—. Todos deberíamos hacerlo. Es una buena dinámica de grupo.

Y así es como todos terminan haciendo el cuestionario de 150 preguntas del infierno, como Tony lo llamó en un momento dado.

—¿Cómo es que esta cosa puede encontrar a alguien que es compatible contigo?— refunfuña y se une finalmente con algún tipo de acuerdo.

Uno a uno terminan y proceden a sentarse en un tenso silencio, cada uno mirando por encima de sus resultados para no mirarse uno al otro. El silencio es roto por Clint.

—Qué demonios, esto se volvió a recalcular.

—Espera— dice Tony finalmente animandose—. Eso significa que… ¿Te emparejaron con alguno de nosotros?

—De ninguna manera contigo, Stark— responde Clint y se cruza de brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos!— resopla Tony—. Eso no significaría nada, ¿verdad? Es sólo diversión, ¿cierto, equipo? No acabo de contestar 150 preguntas enrevesadas para nada— añade, sin embargo a pesar de su bravuconería hay un atisbo de nerviosismo subyacente en su tono.

—Cierto, Tony— habla Natasha—. Dígamos al diablo con esto y rompamos el alcohol. Iremos con las agujas del reloj empezando por Clint.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo?— se queja Clint.

—Tú empezaste esto— responde ella encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a la barra para tomar una botella y vasos.

Tony se levanta y la ayuda. También toma la mezcla especial guardada ahí sólo para Bruce y sirve dos para él y el Físico. Cuando le entrega la suya, Bruce sonríe con gratitud hacia él.

—Está bien, Barton— le mira Tony y se lleva su copa a los labios—. Escuchemos tu lista.

Clint suspira derrotado.

—Número cinco, el doctor Banner.

Tony prácticamente se ahoga con la bebida y Bruce jadea con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— exclama Tony mirando con recelo entre ellos—. ¿Qué le ves a Barton?

Bruce le mira con una pequeña mueca.

—Es un tipo genial, Tony. Divertido, leal, protector, dedicado, hábil…

—Vaya, eso es muy dulce, Doc— dice Clint en tono de broma. Entonces su rostro se contrae—. Espera, ¿estoy en tu lista?

Bruce niega con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento. Tal vez quedaste justo fuera del Top Cinco.

—Uh. Interesante— responde Clint.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante?— murmura Tony—. Está bien, ¿quién llevará la cuenta para ver quiénes terminan con más compatibilidad, eh? ¿JARVIS?

De repente una pantalla holográfica aparece para que todos la puedan ver.

—Haré un recuento que se actualice con cada intersección de posibles parejas— suena la voz de JARVIS—. Actualmente el Dr. Banner está en la lista del agente Barton, pero no al revés. También voy a analizar estos dados con mis propios algoritmos avanzados, si lo desea.

—Ese es mi muchacho— exclama Tony con orgullo—. Toma eso, niño de la Academia.

—Número cuatro— continúa Clint—, Daisy Johnson. Uh, ella es más como una hermana pequeña que siempre estará colgada con Coulson. Número tres— le recorre un escalofrío—. "La caballería".

—¿Melinda May? ¿En serio?— levanta una ceja Natasha—. No recordaba que tuvieras un deseo de muerte. No podrías manejarla.

Clint se encoge de hombros.

—No es tan mala cuando la conoces. Número dos— suspira y murmura—, Bobbi Morse.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay una historia ahí?— pregunta Tony levantando una ceja.

—No— dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, no nos hagas esperar— insta Tony—. ¿Quién es el número uno de nuestro pájaro residente? Déjame adivinar… ¿Romanoff?

—Uh… no.

—Espera, ¿Natasha ni siquiera está en tu lista?— pregunta Bruce compartiendo una mirada confundida con Tony. Steve y Thor parecen sorprendidos también.

—Alerta de spoiler, tampoco él está en la mía— dice Natasha con un encogimiento de hombros y bebiendo un trago—. Ningún algoritmo en el mundo podría calcular nuestra relación más allá de peculiar.

—¿Amigos con beneficios?— bromeó Tony.

—Tal vez sí. Tal vez no— contesta ella con una sonrisa irónica. Luego mira a Clint—. Bueno, ¿quién es?

—Coulson.

Los ojos de todos se ensanchan, especialmente los de Natasha, se miran uno al otro y de vuelta. Luego todo el mundo ríe menos Bruce.

—Oh, wow— dice Tony—. ¿Estás jodido, no?

—Sí, lo que sea— desdeña Clint—. Tu turno, Tasha.

Mientras ella toma su tablet, Bruce se acerca al oído de Tony y el ingeniero le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Número cinco, Bruce— dice ella casualmente y Tony mueve la cabeza en su dirección inmediatamente.

—¡Maldición! ¿Tú también?— inquiere con dureza. Entonces mira a Bruce— ¿Ella está en tu lista?

—Lo siento, Tasha— responde Bruce sonriéndole—. Eres increíble, pero obviamente hay algún conflicto que tendría que ser resuelto— dice en un tono de disculpa bromista.

Ella resopla.

—Entonces mueve el trasero y resuélvelo— responde y se ríe con los demás, menos Tony que sólo tamborilea los dedos sobre sus muslos como un tic nervioso—. Número cuatro, Maria Hill— tararea Natasha y se encoge de hombros ante la atención de Tony—. Número tres, Sharon Carter.

Clint lanza un silbido y Tony habla:

—Te pagaré un millón de dólares por filmar eso.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Número dos y la verdad me sorprende un poco, Thor.

—¿Por qué te sorprende?— le pregunta Thor como si estuviera herido por el comentario—. ¿No crees que soy un buen amante?

—Uno increíble, probablemente— dice ella fácilmente—. Sólo que la mayoría de la gente nos mira y no piensa que funcionaría. No sé, tal vez tengo debilidad por los grandotes— revolotea sus pestañas melodramaticamente hacia Bruce y él gime y mueve la cabeza.

—Deja de coquetear con él, sólo es tu número cinco— dice Tony.

—Relájate, Stark— dice ella con intención.

—Tampoco estás en mi lista— interviene Thor—. Pero estoy seguro de que también eres una excelente amante.

—Te pagaré por filmar eso también— ofrece Tony.

Ella murmura en ruso y continua.

—Mi número uno es Sam Wilson. Tu turno— le dice a Steve y ve la confusión en su rostro. Todos le miran entonces, está ahí tan pálido como una hoja de papel—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Uh… yo…— se ríe él con nerviosismo y se frota la nuca—. No estoy seguro de quién copió a quién pero…—. Todos le dirigen miradas confundidas. Al fin suspira y se aclara la garganta—. Número cinco, el doctor Banner.

—¡No!— exclama Tony dramáticamente y Bruce se sobresalta un poco y lo mira con extrañeza. Tony niega con la cabeza— Lo prohíbo. Lo prohibo terminantemente. No puedes…—. Tony estudia más de cerca de Steve—. ¡Oh, por Dios! No, no me digas que él está en tu lista. ¿Está…?— abre los ojos— ¿Está en _tu_ maldita lista, verdad? ¿Qué demonios? Esta cosa miente, eso debe ser.

—Tony, respira— dice Bruce con calma—. No soy la única persona en la lista de Steve y, sin ofender, pero no voy a saltar a sus huesos sólo porque esto diga que podría funcionar.

—Eso es tranquilizador— dice Steve—. Así que, uh, sí… Número cuatro, Maria Hill.

—Bueno, te gustan luchadores y responsables— le dice Tony en broma, aunque con menos entusiasmo que de costumbre mientras todavía está estudiando a Bruce.

—Número tres, Sharon Carter.

—Eso parece tremendamente inadecuado— comenta Tony finalmente mira al Capitán.

—¿Por qué?— desafía Steve— No es cómo si quisiera salir con ella sólo porque me recuerda a Peggy. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Tendría que atraerme como individuo y estar absolutamente seguro de que lo contrario sería extraño para mí.

—Está bien, pero admítelo— cortó Tony—, sería como si tuvieras ganas de salir conmigo porque eras amigo de mi viejo. Es atrevido para algunos y seriamente molesto para todos. Es decir, puedo imaginarte sentado en la cena y decir: "Oh, déjame decirte que tu tía Peggy hizo esto y aquello. Qué buenos tiempos. ¿Quieres ir a hacerlo?"

—Nunca diría eso— protesta Steve—. Pero voy a admitir que sería probablemente molesto para algunas personas— asiente—. Tal vez por eso ella no es mi número dos o el uno. Esos serían Thor y…

—Juro que dirás Sam Wilson— interrumpe Natasha.

Steve se sonroja furiosamente.

—Sam Wilson.

—Esperen…— levanta una mano Tony—. ¿Esto _qué_ quiere decir? ¿Ustedes rompieron el algoritmo? ¿Ustedes…?— les mira sospechosamente— ¿Ustedes son la misma persona?

—Creo que eso podría ser una respuesta— declaró Bruce estado de acuerdo.

—Natasha, acabas de encontrar a tu gemelo de cerebro— dice Clint con una sonrisa amplia.

—Ahora, lógicamente, ¿esto significa que la prueba es nula para ellos?— habla Bruce hipotéticamente—. Después de todo si sus pensamientos y preferencias son iguales ellos no…

—Técnicamente serían los más adecuados para trabajar en el campo, incluso si no es el plano romántico— continua Tony— ¿O realmente significa…?

—¿Que su lista coincide perfectamente porque también _están_ sincronizados románticamente?— termina Bruce.

—¿Eh?— la sonrisa de Clint se convierte en confusión.

—Eso fue probablemente inglés, pero no entendí ni una palabra— dice Steve.

—Eso es definitivamente algo a considerar si éste algoritmo pretende en última instancia servir a ese propósito— dice Tony.

—¿Nadie aquí se preocupa de que no tenemos las mismas cinco personas?— Steve levanta una ceja y mirar a su alrededor.

—Yo lo estaba— admite Natasha—, pero ahora que lo pienso son bastante iguales— sonríe—. Está bien, Steve. Podemos compartir.

—Piensen en todos los posibles tríos— interviene Tony con una sonrisa retorcida, provocando que Steve arrugue el ceño y se ponga colorado otra vez.

—Prefiero no hacerlo— comenta Bruce y todos ríen, salvo Tony que abre los ojos en la realización.

—Bueno, no contigo— se retracta—. Ciertamente no contigo. Ya lo prohibí y obviamente prohibido cualquier combinación que te incluya con él.

—A ese ritmo vas a matar mi vida sexual— responde Bruce con una sonrisa—. Y eso es decir mucho porque ya está muerta.

—Está bien, es mi turno— interrumpe Thor ansioso por compartir su lista—. Número cinco…

—No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo— le dice Tony mirándolo.

—Bruce— replica Thor con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— inquiere Tony mirando con recelo al Físico—. ¿Llenaste esta cosa con tu nombre? ¿Lo introdujiste ilegalmente mientras estamos ocupados contestando las preguntas?

—Los dos sabemos que eso lo harías tú, Tony— replica Bruce—. No yo.

—Stark está celoso porque no está en la lista de nadie. El señor Playboy no es compatible con nadie y eso lo pone triste— dispara Clint con mala cara.

Tony entorna los ojos hacia él.

—Tengo una lista de cinco personas aquí que dirían lo contrario, muchas gracias— entonces mira a Thor—. Continúa por favor.

—Leo Fitz— dice Thor y arruga la cara por un momento—. Ah, él es uno de los jóvenes científicos que trabajan ahora con Jane, ¿no es así?

—Lo es— responde Bruce con una sonrisa—. También Jemma Simmons.

—Es la número tres de mi lista— dice Thor entonces.

—Oh— asiente Bruce—. Yo, Fitz y Simmons. Creo que "científico" podría ser tu tipo, Thor. ¿Jane está en tu lista también?

—La número uno— responde con una brillante sonrisa.

—Así que sí, científicos— le devuelve Bruce una leve sonrisa.

—¿Entonces yo soy el número dos?— pregunta Tony—. Porque si es el tema es lógico pensarlo.

—No— menea Thor la cabeza—. Steve es el número dos— sonríe con entusiasmo al Capitán sentado a su lado.

—¿Así que nos tenemos en el número dos?— estudia la pantalla holográfica y luego mira fijamente a Thor—. Eso suena interesante.

—Interesante de verdad— dice Tony.

—En vista de que no estoy en ninguna de sus listas, estoy dispuesta a retirarme y dejar que los dos niños se tengan entre sí— bromea Natasha—. Pero Tony va a comprar el video para mí, ¿verdad?— arquea una ceja en su dirección.

—Soy una persona generosa, así que sí.

—Es tu turno, Doc— dice Clint cuando el silencio se vuelve incómodo.

—Número cinco, el doctor Banner— dice Bruce y luego frunce el ceño.— Esperen un segundo… yo… Bien, no. ¡Uf, falsa alarma!— Todos se ríen—. Como ya había dicho, Steve está en mi lista. Es el número cinco.

—Así que los que están del uno al cuatro están fuera de cuestión— interviene Clint—. Parece que ustedes dos se siguen como una buena opción.

—¿Qué parte de _prohibido_ no entiendes?— le pregunta Tony con exasperación.

—Oh, tiene sentido— responde Clint encogiéndose de hombros y Tony entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

—Número cuatro…— interrumpe Bruce cuando Tony ya está abriendo la boca—. Daisy Johnson.

—También tiene sentido— comenta Clint y mantiene la mirada en Tony con una pequeña sonrisa bordeando sus labios.

—Número tres…— suspira Bruce—. Está bien, ¿quién en SHIELD le dio autorización a Darcy? ¿Ella no debería haber tomado la prueba o sí?

Thor le da una risa calurosa.

—Mi amigo, si Jane tomó la prueba entonces ningún poder en la Tierra o en Asgard podría haber evitado que Darcy la tomara también.

Bruce vuelve a suspirar.

—No estoy seguro de que este algoritmo me entienda mucho— se queja.

—¿Estás seguro, Bruce?— interroga Natasha y él frunce el ceño.

—Estoy muy seguro. Me refiero a que el número dos ni siquiera es legal.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— interrumpe Tony— ¿No me digas que también tienes al niño araña?

—Yo… lo tengo— responde Bruce con una mueca y una risa temblorosa.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿En serio?— ríe Tony también—. El algoritmo probablemente debería ser reajustado para tener en cuenta que no todo el mundo en la Academia o quienes trabajan para SHIELD es mayor de edad.

—Voy a dejar algunos comentarios.

—¿Y el número uno?— pregunta Steve.

—Oh, uh…— Bruce mira con timidez al hombre a su lado—. Clint estaba equivocado acerca de que Tony no estaba en alguna de nuestras listas. Él está en la mía—. La boca de Tony se abre y sus ojos se pierden—. Entonces… sí. Supongo que vas tú, Tony. ¿Tony?— empuja un poco al otro hombre.

Tony se sobresalta y mira a Bruce.

—Oh, está bien. Cierto. Bueno, si estaban esperando que esta prueba fuera exacta, dice que mi número cinco es Natasha.

—Maldita sea— dice ella de manera uniforme—. Estaba esperando por el video de Steve y Thor.

Tony resopla.

—Bueno, tal vez todavía haya esperanza si nos ponemos de acuerdo con eso— dice y se encoge de hombros reflexivamente.

—Estoy algo decepcionado de que hayas roto la racha— interviene Bruce—. Me estaba acostumbrando a escuchar mi nombre en el número cinco.

—Lo siento— contesta Tony con una sonrisa forzada—. Número cuatro, Agente Simmons.

—Así que el yang del yin que es Daisy— observa Clint con una ceja levantada y mirando significativamente entre Tony y Bruce—. Interesante.

—Está bien…— dice Tony incierto—. Número tres, y juro que no tengo interés en que me mates, la doctora Foster— mira a Thor.

Thor simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez te gusten los científicos también— dice haciéndose eco al sentimiento anterior del Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esa… esa teoría en realidad podría funcionar— dice Tony reflexionando—, dado que el número dos es el niño araña que es una especie de científico, y el número uno es…—. Todos miran con expectación a Bruce incluso antes de que Tony lo mire—. Eres tú, Bruce. Siento que no estés en el número cinco. Tendrás que conformarte con ser el número uno.

—Bueno— responde Bruce mirando hacia abajo, pero entonces una pequeña sonrisa surge en su rostro—. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

…

Más tarde, cuando la prueba había sido ridiculizada, se rieran y todos fingieran de diferentes maneras que en realidad esto no significaba nada que valiera la pena considerar, Tony se adentra al laboratorio. Con suficiente advertencia para que Bruce no entre en pánico, camina directamente hasta el Físico y lo gira hasta que queda prácticamente atrapado entre el banco de trabajo y él.

—Es correcto, Bruce— dice Tony un poco maníaco mientras busca el rostro de Bruce—. Está equivocado, pero también es correcto. Quiero decir, es cierto pero es un error.

Bruce traga en seco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Todo está bien?

—Ese maldito algoritmo. Tenía muchas fallas pero también tenía razón.

—Oh. Así que de eso se trata— pregunta Bruce inclinándose un poco hacia atrás en el pequeño espacio que todavía tiene—. Por supuesto que está correcto y también está mal. Puede ser un algoritmo avanzado, pero todavía tiene datos limitados. Es dudoso que todo el mundo haya tomado la prueba. Y no parece ser capaz de diferenciar algunas cosas. Tampoco, obviamente, el que muchas parejas potenciales se basan en un tipo pero al mismo tiempo, algunas otras son muy probables y genuinas coincidencias que…— se interrumpe y mira fijamente a Tony—…. tienen razón— finaliza y traga de nuevo.

—Lo he descubierto, Bruce— dice Tony después de un momento en que se miran uno al otro—. Eres el tipo de todo el mundo.

—Yo…— frunce el ceño— ¿Está bien?— obviamente no es lo que estaba esperando.

—Eres tan malditamente perfecto que cualquiera sería feliz de tener a alguien como tú— dice Tony y se inclina un poco más.

—No creo que eso…

—Pero no eres mi tipo, Bruce. Eres mi pareja perfecta. Está mal, pero no…

—Cierto—. Bruce respira la palabra y sus ojos se cierran justo antes de cortar la distancia entre ellos con un beso eléctrico. El beso parece durar siglos hasta que se obligan a separarse—. Creo que lo entiendo ahora— dice con la voz entrecortada—. No habría salido con ninguna de las otras personas en mi lista, pero…

—Son como yo— llena Tony los espacios en blanco—. El algoritmo intentaba encontrar personas que respondieron como yo lo hice. ¿No es aterrador pensar que tuve las mismas respuestas que Darcy y Steve?

Bruce ríe temblorosamente.

—Pero no olvides a Peter. Los dos tuvimos a Peter. Eso no es un camino.

—Peter sería probablemente nuestro hijo. El algoritmo se confundió— respondió Tony con su propia risa temblorosa.

—Seamos sinceros— niega Bruce con la cabeza—. La prueba estaba mal.

—Pero nosotros no— responde Tony y se adelanta para capturar los labios de Bruce en otro beso electrizante.

Bruce suspira satisfecho cuando se separan de nuevo y juntan sus frentes.

—No lo estamos— está de acuerdo.

—Como una inteligencia Artificial superior— interviene JARVIS de pronto— me siento inclinado a señalar que pude haber dicho eso sin la necesidad de las 150 preguntas.

Los ojos de ambos se abren ante el inesperado comentario y luego comparten una risa. Mueven sus cabezas para rozas las puntas de sus narices.

—Además, señor— añade JARVIS—, he terminado su petición y puedo confirmar que el número uno en la lista del Agente Coulson es, en efecto, el Agente Barton.

—¿No pudiste resistirte?— pregunta Bruce divertido.

—Sólo quería saber qué tan jodido está nuestro arquero favorito. Tal vez no esté tan jodido después de todo— agrega Tony encogiéndose de hombros. Luego mira a Bruce de reojo—. A no ser que tal vez literalmente hablando…

—No hablemos de la vida sexual de Clint— protesta Bruce rápidamente, echándose atrás y cruzando los brazos.

—Tienes razón— asiente Tony y se inclina para sujetar sus manos sobre la mesa de trabajo, Bruce se adelanta también—. Hablemos de la nuestra.

* * *

 ***** Tinder: En el original, la autora menciona eHarmony, que es una especie de página de citas, igual que Tinder pero supuse que Tinder la conocemos todos o al menos hemos escuchado hablar de ella.

 **N/T:**

¡Hola, hola!

Ah, no pude resistirme a este fic tan cute y además con una mis parejas favoritas (y posiblemente OTP).

Por si hay algún despistadillo (que espero que no), Daisy, Leo, Jemma y Melinda son el equipo de Coulson en Agentes de SHIELD. Y Bobbi Morse aparece también, en los cómics fue esposa de Clint.

Vale, gracias por leer y se agradece cualquier comentario.

Látex.


End file.
